Specialized trailers or transportable units having alleyways and a squeeze chute have long been used to conduct livestock through a procedure such as vaccination. A primary objective of such units is to move livestock through alleyways and squeeze chutes as quickly as possible without harming or over-stressing the livestock. Traditional methods for motivating cattle to move through alleyways tend to subject cattle to significant stress. Typically, a veterinarian receiving livestock animals from an alleyway into a squeeze chute for procedures such as vaccinations would much rather work with a relatively calm, unstressed animal. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus for gently and efficiently urging livestock through an alleyway while inducing a minimum of stress.